The purpose of this research will be to connect specific themes present in 17th century chemistry and medicine with the 19th century through the study of largely neglected 18th century texts. Earlier investigations of Lavoisier, Phlogiston theory and the Chemical revolution have largely neglected the very considerably body of alchemical and medico-chemical publications that continued to be published at the same time. Perhaps these works could be curtly dismissed if it could be shown that they had little influence or that their number sharply declined during the course of the 18th century. But neither is true. Their count remained high and they may be connected with a persistent anti-Newtonian and vitalistic approach to nature that may be associated with the Paracelsian chemical philosophers of the preceding century. The study of these works is important not only for the sake of historical continuity, but also for their connection with the naturphilosophie and the "Romantic" chemistry and medicine of the early 19th century. It is to be hoped that research will lead to an understanding of what may be seen as a continuing debate in the sciences and medicine.